Walk Through Fire
*'Level/Quest/Items required:' Completion of Return the Scrolls *'Release Date:' December 5th, 2007 *'Objective:' Thyton has you hot on the trail of Drakath! *'Objective completed:' Whoa! It seems that Drakath activated the Wind Orb and used its power against you but it looks like he does not have control of that power yet. You HAVE to get to him before he figures out how to use that power! *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters (3) Fire Spider (4) Fire Elemental (8) Lava Daver (1) Drakath - Boss NPCs *Drakath Rewards Swords *Galena Blade *Lazulite Blade Daggers *Galena Dagger *Lazulite Dagger Staffs *Galena Staff *Lazulite Staff Dialogue Thyton: Okuchi No Okami may be a thief but his information is always good. Thyton: Drakath hides in the volcanic caves near the northern coast of the island. He must be awaiting rescue. Thyton: There are many perils in that cave, but you have shown that you are a skilled ninja. Make your way through the cave and find the jewel. Thyton: You have tracked him well, and now you have him cornered. Be careful, a cornered animal is often the most dangerous. • Quest! • Back Drakath: You again? :' Yes Drakath, me again. You know why I'm here. Give me the wind orb. ': Why would you be interested in it? You don't know how to use it's power. Drakath: I know more than you think . Anyways, Sepulchure gives the orders... for now. I can not fail him. :' And I can't let you walk off this island with the orb. You can either give me the orb and run away... ': ... Or I can take it back, and you can CRAWL away. Drakath: There is nothing you can do to me that is worse than the price for failing Sepulchure. Drakath: I have a feeling that you will be the one crawling, peasant! If you think you can take the Wind orb from me... Drakath: Then come and get it! • Battle! ' ': What...was that? Drakath: I...I did nothing... the Wind Orb... Such power... :''' That was Dragon Magic. The orb is concentrated elemental dragon magic! '''Drakath: ...And all that power is MINE! It responded to my wishes, I FELT it! And it totally OWNED you! HA! Drakath: With this power, you're no match for me! No one is.. not even Sepulchure! HAHAHAH! I FINALLY BEAT YOU! Drakath: Man! that felt so good! Look! Look! Even my hands are shaking a little! Drakath: Now to FINISH you with the orb's power! :''' ... '''Drakath: What? No. NO! Orb, obey your master! Stop this! Finish ! Drakath: NOOOOOOOOooooo... :' I can't let Drakath keep that orb, or worse, give it to Sepulchure... ': I have to get it back before Drakath actually finds out how to use that power. Perhaps Thyton will know where the orb took him... • ''Complete Quest '' Notes *This quest is similar to Fetching Fire until the boss fight, where it is exactly like Captain's Orders. *There is a "secret area" with a Healing Pad next to a pair of Lava Daver, right after you fight the second Fire Spider. Look for the sparkly! *Getting hit by the lava pits will make you lose health. Category:Quests Category:Book 1 Quests Category:Wind Orb Saga Category:DragonFable Storyline